New York Take Over
by DaGirl32
Summary: Wally, Robin and Kara are on a mission to deliver a brain to a young boy In Gotham City but along the way they are transported to the avengers dimension and from there they are trying to figure out how to get home but S.H.I.E.L.D isn't that very welcoming to them but with some help from some super hero's of New York City the try and figure away back home


**Wally, Robin and Kara (super girl) are on a mission to deliver a brain to a young boy In Gotham City but along the way they go through some bumps and are transported to the avengers dimension and from there they are trying to figure out how to get home but as for them they are stuck with S.H.I.E.L.D and they aren't very welcomed but with some help from some super hero's of New York City they try and out smart S.H.I.E.L.D as long as possible until they are forced to come out of hiding. **

**Bob Soven as Wally Kid Flash**

**Kate Upton as Kara Super Girl**

**Jake T. Austin as Robin **

**Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker Spider Man**

**Jennifer Lawrence as Katnis Evergreen Arrow Head(you'll find out why the name is that)**

Wally's P.O.V

The most useless mission in my whole life is doing this I mean I could have gone in alone on this but I had to bring Robin and Kara. I didn't mind Robin but Kara should have be in the justice league a long time ago but they told her she wasn't ready for it yet. But it's not that bad she's very bubbly and sweat about things I like that about her.

But with this mission were only half way there and this car ride there is too much for me. The silence from this car is so thick it could slice a tower in half robin doesn't like Kara that much why I still don't fully know I try to tell him she's really nice and sweat but he doesn't care how nice she is at all he just really not found of her.

I'm sitting right next to Kara and we're in the back and Robin is driving us to our destination. Even if were not talking the silence is getting way too much and I'm very bored out of my mind there's nothing to do in this car.

"Robin how much longer till we get there" I ask trying to change the mood

Robin looks into the rear view mirror giving me a glance then looking back at the road.

"About one more hour till we get in Gotham City then fifteen till we arrive at the hospitable," he says in an annoyed voice

"So Kara what's new in Los angles" I ask her in a optimistic quiet tone while leaning in to her ear

"It's alright lot's of crime everyday it keeps me busy now I like it maybe you should move out their with me I need more company" she says with an alluring tone while leaning in to my face

"Maybe I will and I'll fight crime with you side by side in action together" I say in a sweat settles tone. Now we're just inches away from each others faces I can feel her breath on me, very minty I might add.

"Well it looks like I'll be holding you up at that offer now won't I," she says while leaning into a kiss

There's been this tension between us for a while now after airtimes dumped me every time Kara came on a mission with us I get hung up in every word she says to me. Like a never-ending love song that is only secret to us that nobody knows the chemistry that we share together.

"It looks like I'll be seeing more of you as well then am I right" I say while pulling out of the kiss. Her eyes scream confused but I cock my head to the side showing a very much angry Robin staring at us while we shared our moment.

I don't know why he gets that way when Kara is here Robin and Kara never really talk she normally just talks to Green Arrow or me. Now I sit back in my seat just letting the time pass us by.

" So Robin what's new with you" I ask trying to lighten the mood up

" Look Wally lets just keep this quiet so we can finish this faster" he replies in a dark voice

[As the YJ (young Justice) was driving right into New York City what they didn't know was something was about to happen to them something life changing for them. With a large boom they were sent into to another dimension a strange life-changing dimension they went into the Avengers world]

One minute we're in the city with barely any cars outside and it's pitch black and next it's daytime and there are cars everywhere. Tall buildings everywhere and lots of taxi are as well.

"Robin where are we" I say in a mild panicked voice

"Well the GPS says where in A place called New York City but this doesn't look like what just saw a couple of minutes ago" He says in a settle but calm voice

"Wait a minute Wally why is your hair so red and long now and why do you have different clothes" Kara says in a panicked voice

I look down at myself and notice the change as well. My clothes are replaced with Black Colored jeans cuffed up at the ankle and grey toms and a dark blue denim button down shirt tucked into my jeans. I have a silver watch and I look into the rear view mirror I have long red locks and a light grey beanie on my head and I have loads of freckles on my face.

I look to Kara and see she's dressed different too. She has long blonde hair and has a yellow flowing skirt on and a white long sleeve shirt the skirt is so long that its covering her feet. What the hell is going on right now and why are we dressed different. I don't know if robin has changed in any way but we need to pull over and see if we still have our powers as well.

"Robin stop the car now we need to figure some thing out right now" I yell at him

He gets out of the crazy streets and he pulls into a dark ally that's hidden to people that are driving. We all get out of the car to try and stay clam, which isn't really working for us right now.

"Okay first we need to know if we still have are powers, " I say with calm in my voice

"Right … okay I'll go first" Kara say uneasy

"Just stay calm Kara," I tell her

Kara's P.O.V

So new clothes new hair let's just hope I still have my powers and I'm fine with the new look. I jump up into the air and I'm just flying which is a start but I have super strength as well so lets pray I didn't loose that as well.

I look around at my surroundings and I find a trash can I go back down to the ground and I pick up the can with one hand and I throw it across the alley way. I turn back to Robin and Wally and put a smug smile back on my face.

"Well it looks like I still have my powers but now we have to see you guys still have yours," I say smugly

"Alright bro then I'll go next then," Wally, says

Then he was gone in a flash the cold hair blew right past me pushing my skirt up a little thank god my skirt is long or that'd be very awkward because Robin and me dated for years.

But after I left to be with Barbara and Green arrow in Los Angles to make our own team he stopped talking to me. I think he's still mad about it but really he dumped me for some other girl so I left.

I like my new group we all get along and very thing but if we had Wally and cyborg then we'd really be a team. But none of them want to leave the group they have right now but I wish they would change their mind for the new young justice.

Wally's P.O.V

As I'm running around zooming by people like a blur I run past a rape that's happing in another alley. I zoom into the ally and shove the rapist on the ground and I grab the lady and take her on the other side of the street. And I put her on the sidewalk and go back to the rapist and throw him into the wall.

"How dare you try and take a persons innocents away just for a cheap thrill that you want to have " I say in a stern voice

"Yeah so what are you going to do about it so what your fast that doesn't help you at all" the Rapist says while pulling out a small knife on me.

I take a step back giving me about a good six feet away from him. But like a blur a spider web shoots him on his right side and he drops the knife on the ground and I use my speed and I kick the knife away and punch him in the face knocking him out cold.

But before I could do more a man dressed in a spider costume grabs my arm and pulls me away from him.

"He isn't worth it just let him rot I called the cops so he won't be waking up any time soon so where okay but lets get out of here before anybody find us here." The spider man tells me

"Wait I don't even know you and you want me to go with you" I tell him questionably

"Look there are people in this organization called S.H.E.I.L.D and if they find anybody with super powers they take you away that's why I'm normally hidden and only come when necessary. " he tells me quickly

" Alright where are we going but I need to go and get my friends there in the next alley over waiting for me to come back there like us as well" I say in a hushed tone

" Okay I'll go with you but be on the look out for a man in iron he's apart of S.H.E.I.L.D he's very cocky and creepy he shows off a lot. I've been patrolling these parts of New York for over five years and I haven't been caught yet by him or anybody." Spider Man says in a hushed tone as well

"Alright lets get the show on the road then and by the way I'm Wally Know as Kid Flash," I tell him extending my arm out

"Alright let's go and I'm Spider Man know as Peter" he accepts my hand shake

Then I speed back with Spider Man behind me I don't know how but at my pace. Going back to get Robin and Kara lets hope they didn't try and kill each other.

Kara's P.O.V

After Wally left for who knows what robin and me are just standing in the same spots very awkwardly not even uttering a single word to each other. This is going to be a long mission if we can't have somebody come and help us get home.

"So I wonder what's taking Wally so long I hope he's okay" I randomly say to change the mood.

"Look lets just not talk to we can let the time go by faster okay" Robin says in a rude tone

"What's wrong with you I've only been nice to you and your always rude to me every time we have a mission together did you forget that you broke up with me and I was heart broken not the other way around so lets get that cleared up I left because I loved you but you didn't feel the same way so me and Barbara decided to make our own group so stop acting like you're the victim because I was not you thank you very much robin." I yell at him.

I can feel the water work about to come how can a person be so heartless more than half the time I don't know why I loved him if this is how he treats people. I don't know how Wally can put up with him all the time he's just so mean to people just heartless.

A gust of wind blew my skirt up again then Wally stood in front of us with his same goofy smile. And a man dressed in a Spider Costume was next to him as well. Can't Wally just bring like a puppy with him he needs to stop bringing people with him.

"Hey guys this is Spider Man he's the hero of these parts of town." He tells them with a smile

"Yeah and we need to go right now it's not safe for us to be here in broad day light" Peter Tells them

"And why is that" Robin asks

"Well-" Wally stared

"Well Well Well look what we have here Captain" The voice left Peter with chills down his spine

"Tony" Is all Peter said with a huff of annoyance

"All we want is the Spider the rest of you guys can leave and go back to school" A woman with red hair say

"Where the hell did you come from freaking mars down on earth we fight with our friends right Spidy" Wally says

"Right Kid" Peter says

"Well then it looks like were gonna have to bring two kids down to fury then right Thor" Tony says

"Then it looks like you'll be taking three then now isn't it" I say walking over to Wally and Spider Man

I look over to robin with that famous smirk on his face, which means he's going to do something illegal so he's probably going to hack into the Iron guys suit.

"Yeah I'll be on my way to school then bye people," Robin says while moving past everybody blocking his exist

THE CAR!

"Wally I think Robin is going to go get the car parked on the street still" I whisper to him, He nods in understanding me.

"Look goldy locks and red head all we want is spider man not you guys okay so just let us have him and we'll be on our way" Tony says to them

"BEEP BEEP"

The black car we road in hits the captain guy with full force and does a donut to make him fall off. The car stops in front of the door and us opens to a smirking robin, blasting some get away music. We all hurry into the car and Robin drives away as far as we can to get away from them

**Yes I'm using Katnis but she is a hero in this story and she'll be coming up next don't worry she's still like how she is in hunger games. Also I'll try and post twice a week and how long do you think the gang can hide out before there caught and about the ally thing none of the avengers saw Kara or Wally's face only Robin also who do you think should catch them Options 1)Tony 2) Steve 3) Thor 4) Natasha 5) Clint 6) Bruce. Also should Robin mess with Tony a lot . **


End file.
